


Broken Souls, Bleeding Hearts

by GalaxyStarbird



Series: Twister of Fates [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Forced Destroyer Error, Ink meets consequences, Multi, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, forged family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyStarbird/pseuds/GalaxyStarbird
Summary: She was sent to mend their broken multiverses... she didn’t expect to find a war. Stuck between Creation and Destruction, Hope and Despair, Stability and Chaos, the Undertale branch of the multiverse was a mess.  If she could just get the Creator and the Positivity guardian to listen, she could shift their worlds to balance.Of course, it would be easier if she hadn’t signed that contract with the non-disclosure agreement...





	1. Glitchlexia

When she came to the undertale multiverse branch, the first thing she did was create a pocket dimension, just big enough to hold a couple of floating islands, one with a freshwater lake and a waterfall that fell into nothing, and another with a single tree that cycled through various fruits found throughout the multiverse every month and a deceptively small-appearing two-story brown cabin. The inside of the house was much larger than the outside thanks to a few (read: a lot) of space-enlargement spells. She loved those spells, almost as much as she loved people’s reactions to seeing the effects of those spells.

Once she finished preparing and furnishing her home with spells and items from her subspace pocket, she got to work hiding the small pocket universe from uninvited eyes, manipulating and altering codes as well as placing a physical and magical means of entering the universe in the form of a small, ornate, hand-sized skeleton key. As soon as she was satisfied with those efforts, she turned her attention to the base code of the multiverse; the parts that were the same no matter what the AU. With a quick wave of her hand and a brief extension of magic, she pulled up the codes in a form similar to a holographic computer terminal. .....She was only supposed to really worry about the parts highlighted in red by her Timepiece..... There was a lot of red.... She grimaced, and started attempting to cipher what was wrong before she attempted to fix it.

That was a week ago, and in retrospect, she probably should have spent considerably more time than an hour on reenforcing the safeguards in place to protect her tiny base.

She was sitting on the lawn in front of her house, working carefully on stabilizing the “reset” effect of the humans when she felt it. She only had a fraction of a second to feel the different curl of magic before a portal opened and a black blur flew out of it towards her while screaming. That, combined with the weighty feeling of DESTRUCTION DESPAIR LOSS ANGER caused her to react before assessing.

In other words, the poor human took out the glitched Destroyer of Worlds in three hits.

 

* * *

 

“Great job, Clara, you’ve probably put him in a coma for the rest of his life.” The human sighed irritably, glaring down at the unconscious intruder who was now in her bed. It had been five days since she KO’ed him, and he still showed no signs of waking up, though to be fair, she had caved in his skull pretty badly. At least he’d taken well to her healing magic, though even the fact that he no longer had any obvious injuries did not help her anxiety, and neither did the old scars, chips, and nicks from injuries that had been obviously untreated until now. “You’ve probably killed the guy and you don’t even know who he is. You’re only supposed to kill people after you get the deets and figure out if they’re a threat to the Greater Multiverse!”

She sighed heavily again and finished adjusting the bandages before heading to the kitchen. Perhaps some chamomile tea would help calm her nerves so she could focus back on the codes. (She knew she wouldn’t be able to, but the tea certainly wouldn’t hurt anyway.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Error awoke in considerably less pain than he thought he would, and in considerably different surroundings too. He carefully sat up and began taking stock of himself - and almost immediately crashed when he realized he was shirtless and covered in bandages which meant that someone touched him and and and - Wait... Less pain.

...

Less Pain.

...

LESS PAIN!

Ink wasn’t involved here... wherever here was.

_‘Okay Error. Think. What do you remember about... well the last place you went to. Okay. Small AU, only one soul, should have been easy to destroy. Key word being should. What happened?’_ Focusing for a moment, he recalled the event. He had had some trouble getting into the AU because of some security measures that were actually fairly decent, he had shouted in triumph when he had gotten through and- _‘Ah. That’s what I messed up.’_ -had gotten hit three times by a something before blackness.

Pretty safe for him to say he got taken out by the only soul in the AU. He... was impressed though. Taken out in only three hits? Such a feat was something that Inky could only dream of.

...Fate’s opinion be damned. He was going to let them, and this pocket universe live.

He had to wonder why Fate wanted this particular AU dead though. It was tiny and likely abandoned by Ink anyway. Heck, it was literally nestled between two other AU’s and touched them quite often and yet no damage had occurred to either one.

With that in mind, the Destroyer set out towards the soul he could sense downstairs to figure out who they were and where he was.

 

...Also, he needed his clothes back since he was apparently in borrowed pants...

 

* * *

 

Clara blinked in surprise as the black skeleton stood in the doorway to her kitchen like a specter. The two eyed each other warily before Clara carefully got up and grabbed a round Tupperware container from off the counter, set it on the table, and opened it to reveal the treats within. “Would you like some chocolate chip cookies? Just baked them this morning. I can get you a glass of milk or something else to go with them too, if you want... Oh, where are my manners. My name is Clara, Clara the Clever. Please call me Clara.”

**“...”** The black skeleton remained silent, only nodding at her once she gave her name. He approached cautiously as if he expected her to attack him, carefully sat down in the chair opposite hers, and reached in to the container to get a cookie, which turned into three as soon as he took his first bite.

Clara smiled at him before approaching him. Immediately, he jumped up and tensed, looking a bit like a poofed cat. **“Wh- wHaT Ar3 YoU DoiNG?”**

She frowned and carefully raised her hands, palms towards him and body language loose and calm, to show that she meant no harm. “Easy there big guy. I just want to check your bandages. It looks like you might be bleeding along your ribs, and I want to fix that before it becomes a problem.”

**“I DO-dOn’t WanT YOu to ToUCh me. Don’T LIkE toUcHiNg.”** The panicked skeleton glared at her, magic prepped to defend or attack at a moment’s notice.

She nodded solemnly. “Alright, friend. I won’t touch you, but I’d still like to fix your bandages. Would it...hmmm... Would it be alright if I used my magic to fix and change them? I have excellent control, and I’d only have to get close enough to see if any injuries got reopened.”

The skeleton hemmed and hawed uncertainly. **“I Don’t KN0w iF-”**

“Would it make you feel better if you held my soul while I did it?”

**“WHAT?!”** He gaped at her, resembling a glitchy fish.

“Would it make you feel better if I gave you my soul while I-”

**“I HeARd yoU the FiRrRst TiMe HuMmmAN. wH-WhY?”**

She shrugged nonchalantly, as if she wasn’t practically proposing to him by monster standards. “Standard procedure for uneasy patients. It makes people feel better if they feel like they can return any damage inflicted to them. And if you do happen to shatter it, whether on accident or on purpose, well... it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to fix it.”

The absolutely befuddles skeleton gaped at her. **“...YoU’re InsAnE.”**

She grinned sharply. “Never made any claims otherwise. Now. You never answered me?”

**“I D-dOn’t neEd YouR StUuPid souL. JusT Do WhAtEveR, But KnOw thAT If YoU HarM Me...”**

“Probably won’t live very much longer. Got it.”

 


	2. Cautious Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos! I’m so happy that people like this. :)

 

Error was... well, gobsmacked might be a good place to start. This human was suicidal, offering to hand _him_ their soul. And at that matter, who just handed their- _WHAT AU did they come from where handing someone their soul was_ ** _ **normal**_** _?_ At least the offer had come from them just wanting to offer comfort rather than a romantic angle. Someone interested in him? Yeah, when pigs fly.

 

.........

 

That one weird AU of Ink’s that he had destroyed didn’t count, and he would dust anyone who said otherwise.

 

 

Speaking of the human, Clara, they moved so that they were just a step away from him.

 

“Alright, I’m going to start using my magic now.”

 

****“WwwhAteVer. Just dO iT.”** **

****

They hummed, carefully extending a hand to focus their magic easier. He watched in fascination as the skin between the scars (deliberate, perhaps?) lit up with a deep cerulean glow. __‘Pretty,’__ he decided, before banishing the thought entirely. __‘Different.’__

__

The feeling of their magic reminded him of a rushing stream, soothing, calm, but still energetic, almost bubbly in a way. It carefully wound itself around the bandage between his ribs before gently lifting the end of the bandage away. He had never seen or felt anything quite like it, not even from the Sanses.  Soon, the bandages were off and sure enough, one of his floating ribs was bleeding marrow sluggishly.

 

“Alright, just give me a moment and I can-”

 

There was a snap and a dull thud and then both skeleton and human were staring at the rib. Which was now located on the floor. __‘Makes sense. That fight with Inky before I came here was quite rough. Surprised I didn’t lose more bones.’__

__

“........dude what the **_**_fuck_**_**.” If he hadn’t been standing so close to her, he wouldn’t have heard her.

 

****“ThAt’s NooooOorMaL.”** **

****

His only response was a distressed whine.

 

****“...Human?”** **

****

The human continued whining, the sound growing a bit stronger. He was just about to ask if they were alright when they closed their eyes and seemed to reboot.  They took a deep breath, and then spoke. “Okay, dude. First of all. That. Rib falling off? Not normal. Not ever. Whoever told you that lied.” ****“It’s NoRmaL For mE-”**** “Nope. Not done yet dude... and it shouldn’t be normal anyway. Second. You are staying here, whether you think you need it or not, until I don’t have to worry about bones falling off.” ****“BUt-”**** “Ah ah ah. Still not done dude. Third. I would really appreciate it if you would come here once in a while so I can check on you. Mostly because I don’t think you have very much of a sense of self preservation, but also because I want __that__ to stop happening.” Here, she pointed at the rib on the floor. “I’m not going to force that one, since you’re your own being, but I would like if you did.”

 

****“...I Can’T StAy. I’m needed to keep the balance.”** **

****

“Balance? Balance of what?”

 

He saw genuine curiosity in their eyes and decided to answer. After all, they hadn’t made any move to harm him.   ** **“The BalANce of The MuLtiVeRSe. If tOo maNY AUs BuiLd uP, thEY’Ll touCh and DesTrOy each OthEr. I NeEd To DeSTrOy Some BeFoRE they gET to ThaT Point.”**** He cut himself off once he noticed their expression. They looked like they had tasted something sour.

 

He jumped slightly as they brought up a hand to rub at the bridge of their nose. “Ugh. That’s not- It’s not- They’re not supposed to do that!” They sighed irritably, bringing their hands down and glaring off to the side for a moment before fixing their gaze back on him. “I will get right to fixing that so you don’t have to do that anymore.”

 

He blinked at the statement. ****“You cAn**** ** _ ** _FiX_**_** ** **ThaT?”****

****

They smiled at him, and began to explain as they used their magic to lift his rib and reattach it to him.

 

* * *

 

 ** **“So, LEt me Get ThIS StraIgHt. YoU WerE SeNT Here by ThesE... SoUrCe CodE PeOPle,”**** “The Head Coders, yes.” ****“...HeAD CoDeRs to FiX Our PieCE of The MuLtIVerSe. YOu ArE a ‘TimE KeePEr’ anD CaN MaNIpUlaTe the CoDes and YOu WaNt To EnD these... TiMe LoOp Things.”**** “Yep.” ****“Which you**** ** **ALSO**** ** **sAiD aRe SepEraTe FrOm the RESETS that the FalLen HuManS can Do?”**** “Yep. Time manipulation within loops is a bit tricky to deal with.”

****“...RiiiiiGhT. And yOU ALso SAid thaT ThiS wAs YoUr FirST TiMe DoiNg This YouRSelF?”** **

****

“Yup. Fixing the Undertale branch is my first solo assignment. I plan to do my best to stabilize these multiverses and re-integrate them with the Multiverse.”

 

He swore he could __hear__ the capitalization in that word. He sighed. ****“I’m STILL Not InCliNeD to BeLiEVe You, BuT If yOU caN dO**** ** _ ** _HALF_**_** ** **of WhAt YoU Say YOu Can... I HaVe A ChanCe to Be FrEe. So. At LeASt FoR Now, yoU CaN LiVe.”****

 

They seemed oddly amused at that for a reason he could not fathom. “Sure thing big guy. We should probably head up to bed. I’m exhausted, and you should sleep so your magic can have an easier time working on your injuries.”

 

He nodded, and after a couple of awkward starts, they managed to make it upstairs and into their beds.

 

He was nearly asleep when he realized.

 

****“I ForGoT AbOuT My CLoTheS!”** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quick explanation for the pronouns, in case that confuses anybody.
> 
> Clara knows that Error is a he, but Error does not know that Clara is a she, which is why he refers to her as “they” in his thoughts and point of view. As soon as Clara clarifies her pronouns to him, his thoughts will match her pronouns.
> 
> The reason Clara knows he is a he is... a bit complicated. She did not check his soul directly, which would have told her that he is a he. The most she did was what I’m going to term a “quick check” which tells her his HP, and only his HP. Anyway, the reason she knows he’s male is because she received the info as feedback when she healed him. Her magic works a bit wonky when direct contact with souls is involved, and she received a couple of recent feelings and impressions from him as her magic threaded through his soul. Most of the stuff got filed into “unimportant”, but the pronouns stuck with her subconsciously.
> 
>  
> 
> Would you all like a separate book thing attached to this series with a kind of explanation to what is going on on Clara’s end?
> 
> It would probably mostly be explanations of terms and some background behind her job as a Time Keeper.


	3. Ruminations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally longer, but I split it in two. I’ve been trying to create a bit of a buffer before posting, so the next chapter will be out once I get the 5th one finished.
> 
> Just a couple chapters left of some world and story building, then we’ll start getting into the larger plot. 
> 
> I’ll be posting a companion fic with drabbles and short stories that show some of what’s going on at the same time as some of these chapters, so keep an eye out for that.

_She was running through the halls, playfully chasing two laughing figures, one with long, flowing blond locks, the other with midnight tresses. They turned right through the hallway into a door to the throne room. Their laughter faded out as she neared the door. She chuckled mischievously before calling out playfully, “Girls… Where are you~?” Entering the large room, she frowned as she noticed the warm colors fading, the cheerful reds and golds becoming purple tinged with black as her range of vision seemed to collapse._

_Something was wrong._

_“Girls?”_

_There was a scream._

_She whirled around toward the noise and bolted forward. “Alecia! Lilly!” It seemed as if she didn’t move at all despite her speed, but nonetheless, she came upon the girls._

_Those men…_

_Those too familiar men…_

_THOSE MEN HAD HER GIRLS!_

_“NO!” she screamed, “YOU PROMISED!”_

_“You betrayed us,” they seemed to whisper and scream at the same time. “You knew the consequences of your actions, and you must pay the price.”_

_Angrily, she drew her sword and began to advance toward the fools threatening her daughters. Chains came from the ground and secured themselves around her, groaning ominously as she strained to save her children. Two other men came and disarmed her before assisting in restraining her._

_“MOM!” screamed the black haired child as an axe swung toward her neck._

_“NOOOOO!”_

 

* * *

 

 

Clara sat up with a gasp, glancing at the clock. 8:15 it read, the red numbers seeming to mock her. Placing a hand on her chest above her soul, she closed her eyes and focused on the family bonds with her mates and daughters. To her relief, nothing but happiness and contentment greeted her.

 

Glancing at the clock again, she groaned and ran a hand down her face. Two hours of sleep that time. _An improvement over the half-hour to hour long snippets that I’ve had throughout the night, for whatever little it’s worth,_ she thought wryly. She sighed heavily. She was exhausted, she had not slept well and the skeleton had also barged into her room demanding his clothes back, which certainly had not helped matters. She had reassured him that she would return his clothes to him, in the morning. Fortunately, he had backed down at that and had apologized for waking her.

 

A second sigh. She had been able to tell him a few things about the how and why she was here since he had already known a few things. But there was so much that she couldn’t tell him, just because he didn’t know what to ask, nor was he able to show that he knew anything about those things. Even her thoughts seemed to circle around the answers. She honestly wouldn’t be surprised if that was actually the case; they always were paranoid about telepaths.

 

A third and final sigh. What she had told him was merely a fraction of her knowledge and reasons. She wished she could tell him more, if only to relieve her mind from the burden she carried alone.

 

Speaking of the skeleton, she could sense that he was awake and moving. She sprang her plan into action.

 

He needed to be clean to get his clothes back, and she needed to ask questions about this multiverse. Hopefully, a nice bath would put him into a better mood.

 


	4. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters then we get to action!
> 
>  
> 
> ...  
> How many ideas does it take to turn an AU into an alternate multiverse?

Fighting down a yawn, Clara stood and stretched. She padded out the room and down to the linen closet to grab a fluffy bath towel, turning back around to go to her favorite bathroom with the large, pool-like spa set into the ground. She wanted the best for her guest.  

 

She made sure that the bath was filled, and dropped five firestones in the water to get the water to a nice steaming temperature. Once she was satisfied with that, she turned and went to the laundry room, gathering his folded clothes under one arm before heading to his room.

 

Standing in front of the door, she tapped out “shave and a haircut” against the doorframe. “Dude? Are you awake?” She knew he was, but politeness.

 

The skeleton opened the door and peered out at her blearily. ****“Yes? What do YoU Want?”****

****

Clara hefted the clothes up a bit. “I thought you would like to clean up and get your clothes back. Please follow me?” 

 

The skeleton shrugged and stayed two steps behind her as she led him to the bathroom. She sat down the clothes in a neat pile near the towel and turned to him. “Alright, here we are! I’ve got everything ready for you. Feel free to use anythin- Whaaaaaat are you doing?!”

 

The skeleton gave her a confused look. **“Getting in the bath.”**

 

“With your clothes on?”

 

****“...YeAh. ThAt’s HoW I’ve Always DoNe It in the PAst… Haven’t RealLy had TiMe to Take A BaTH in THe PasT WithouT GetTing InterRuptEd By Ink or OTherS.”** **

****

Clara sighed heavily. “Of course, the idiots would attack you when you appeared vulnerable. Please tell me you at least know what soap is.”

 

****“Soap?”** **

****

“...Let me get a towel. I’ll take a bath with you so I can show you what’s what. Don’t worry, I won’t get close enough to touch you. My bath is practically a pool. Go ahead and get undressed and in the water if you want.” Clara quickly went out and grabbed a towel and a change of clothes. Returning to the bathroom, she noted pleasantly that the skeleton had gotten in the water. Quickly shucking her clothes, she stepped down into the bath opposite of him and hummed happily at the pleasant warmth.

 

****“Now WhaT?”  
** **

****

Clara noted that she seemed to be understanding him through his glitching voice easier. Good to know that her language absorbing ability still worked. “Just a second.” She briefly dunked herself underwater to get her hair wet. Resurfacing, she wiped the water out of her eyes as she answered him, “Alright. See that bottle with the light green liquid in it?” ****“Yeah.”**** “That’s soap, specifically body wash. It comes in different scents too - that one is bergamot and lime. You can use it on your bones, just squeeze a small amount on your hand and gently rub it on your bones.”

 

It was both endearing and heart-breaking to watch him carefully follow her instructions.

 

Once he had some soap on his palm, she used her magic to bring the bottle to her so she could wash off as well. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him watching her lather up with the soap. She would have assumed he was watching for lewd reasons if he didn’t have such a look of concentration as he clumsily mimicked what she was doing.

 

Clara levitated a couple of washcloths over to them both.

 

****“WhaT ArE thosE for?”** **

****

“To scrub the soap off.”

 

Grabbing hers out of the air, she wet it and began to gently scrub the soap off, making sure that he could see what she was doing. He clumsily mimicked her movements, gradually becoming a bit more confident in his own movements.

 

****“Now whaT?”** **

****

“Well, I have to wash my hair. You can get out or stay in if you want. If you do stay though, I have a couple of questions for you.”

 

****“What kind of QuEstions?”** **

****

“Questions about your multiverse mostly.”

 

****“...I’ll stay. It’s waRm.”** **

****

Clara grinned and levitated the shampoo over to her section of the bath. “Alright. First question! What’s your name?”

 

****“...You... don’t know? I thought you checked me...”** **

****

“Nope! Not a clue! I just did a quick check which just tells me your hp. Nothing else.”

 

****“I’ve Never heard of a quicK check Before.”** **

****

“You haven’t? That’s interesting.”

 

****“My Name’s Error.”** **

****

“Nice to meet you, Error!” She beamed at him, and he tentatively smiled back. “Alright, next question. What do you like to do for fun?”

 

****“Ummm... I like to make puppets, I guess. And knitting. But I haven’t had time for that for a while.”** **

****

She frowned, easily guessing that it was from having to destroy. “Okay. Do you have a favorite universe?”

 

****“Outertale. It’s... relaxing to me.”** **

****

“I’ll have to check it out sometime. Ooh! What are your pronouns?”

 

****“Pronouns?”** **

****

“Yeah! Are you a guy? A gal? Non-binary? Gender fluid? Some other gender which I don’t know about? How do you want me to refer to you?”

 

****“** Oh. I’m male. So... he and him?”**It was more of a question than everything.

 

“Noted and observed. Alright, now on to the more serious questions. Do you know anything about how the magic here works? In your multiverse I mean.”

 

****“A little bit.”****  He went on to explain what he knew, and it was fairly easy to springboard off of that topic to others that gave her insight into how his worlds worked.

 

It was fairly easy to relax around him as they continued to converse. It just seemed like he clicked with her.

 

Wait.

 

That click was with....

 

 

 

 

 

Oh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

OH.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

OH. NO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like, please comment. I'd love to know what your thoughts are.


	5. In Which Panic Occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> The plot thickens

 

 

Clara didn’t quite know how she made it through the rest of the conversation. Breakfast was an automatic affair, with simple toast, butter, and a few reheated sliced of bacon. Those were all finger foods, and he seemed to have a basic idea of what a plate was, so there were no problems there. Then they had gone their own ways, with Clara giving Error directions to the sewing room.

 

Currently though?

 

Currently, Clara was frantically searching through everything in her library for some shred of information.

 

“Come on... come on... come on! There’s got to be something in here. Surely I can’t be the first person with more than one True soulmate. ‘Regardless of whether the relationship is platonic or romantic, True soulmates have the strongest bonds.’ Yeah! I know that already.” She threw the book to the table in frustration with a growl, beginning to pace.

 

“Ugh. What a mess. Maybe that old spell book from Lady Sparkle will have something?”

 

….…….

 

It did not.

 

Clara sat on one of the loveseats, cradling her head in her hands and attempting to not hyperventilate. She let out a slow, shaky breath. “Whooo boy. Okay. Okay. Breathe C. Breathe.”

 

She closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten, then began to take stock. She hadn’t actually formed a bond with him yet, and as long as she kept her soul shielded, she wouldn’t accidentally force him into a full bond with her. A basic friendship bond might still form since she couldn’t shut that off, but it would never develop into a full bond if she was careful.

 

She just met the guy! He didn’t know who she was, that she would never hurt him... that if he called, she would protect him... that she would willingly bare her not-so-happy past to him and completely support him in return if he chose to as well...

 

No.

 

Absolutely not.

 

She was not going to bring this up to him just yet. She wanted to become friends with him first.

 

She wanted to learn who he was first.

 

And, perhaps, she wanted to help him find out who he was first, beyond forced God of Destruction.

 

She nodded to herself, feeling flooded with determination. She would become friends with him.

 

She could start right now!

 

Her stomach growled.

 

...

 

She checked the time. Five o’clock already?! Her stomach growled again in protest.

 

...

 

Perhaps it was time to start dinner for her and her guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the joy of unexpected soulmates. This shouldn’t cause any complications _at all!_ *coughtastethesarcasmcough*
> 
> Pleas mind the tag: Platonic Soulmates. There is No Error/Clara romance to be found here. Neither one of them wants that. Error isn’t ready for romance at all, and Clara’s more like “new friend and/or brother! :D “
> 
> In other news, “Snippets through Space-Time” is up! That’s the companion to this fic and it shows other perspectives of the same events and missing moments between chapters.
> 
> And I have a name for this alternate multiverse: Justice Blind.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Error has no clue that they’re soulmates.


	6. Food for Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly after the last chapter from Error's point of view  
> In which Error continues to deny friendship, despite already having a friend.

Error smiled softly. There were just so many types of fabric! And the yarn! There were colors and patterns he hadn’t known existed. And the animated fabrics! The koi swimming beneath the lilies, startled by the water stirred by his fingers! The gleaming night sky fabrics that sparkled just like Outertale! The sunrise and sunset fabrics, with fluffy pink and dark purple clouds floating across their respective sky-scapes.

 

It was just so cool!

 

Not that he’d ever tell the human of course.

 

He hummed happily and pulled his knitting needles out of his inventory. He had an urge to make another puppet of the Outertale Sans now that he had sparkly yarn that matched his colors better.

 

Quickly forming the base of the Sans puppet with his own strings, he examined the sparklier yarns. He selected a dark blue yarn that sparkled with stars, and a shimmering marigold. He hummed a tune he had once heard from Blueberry as he replicated Outer’s outfit from memory.

 

Hours passed as he completed the puppet, until all he had left to add was the eyes.

 

It seemed a shame to give him a pair of the dull buttons in his inventory, so Error decided to ask the human if they had any buttons to match later, if it wasn’t too much trouble. Not that he was worried about disturbing the human! Of course not! The notion was ridiculous! He was jolted out of his not-quite-thoughts by a knock on the door.

 

“Hey, Error? You still there?”

 

He got up and slid the door open. ****“What?”**** He scowled down at ~~them~~  her. She seemed completely unconcerned by his expression as she leaned against the doorway.

 

“Dinner is ready and I came to get you so we can eat!”

 

****“I already ate today, so I should be good for a while.”** **

****

She frowned and straightened. “You should really eat so your magic can finish healing you though……….And I hate to ask, but how long is a while…?”

 

He shrugged, not really caring what she thought. It was normal for him, and she didn’t need to worry about something that wasn’t a bid deal. ****“Anywhere from a month to a few years. It isn’t a big deal.”****

****

Her eyes were wide, and seemed to be - wet? “W-what about hunger pains? Doesn’t it hurt if you don’t eat.”

 

He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and leaned lightly against the door frame as she had not too long ago. ****“Not really, not anymore. The pain just kind of blends in with the pain from my injuries. Seriously though, it’s not a big deal.”****

 

“.….. I see. Well, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I made some soup and I would appreciate it if you at least kept me company while I eat.”

 

He opened his eyes, and noted that she seemed… smaller, like she had shrunk in on herself. She was gripping her arms and chewing her lip while she stared at the ground. He straightened and when she looked back up at him he nodded solemnly. She relaxed, though she did not smile. She turned and gestured for him to follow.

 

She did eventually convince him to eat some soup, even if it was only to get her to stop looking at him with those sad eyes.


End file.
